Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuits including clock latch circuits and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In order to implement a conventional clock latch circuit, a PMOS gate and an NMOS gate need to be connected to each other. Conventionally, a dummy gate may be used, however, in this case, the use of a dummy gate may increase the area required by the conventional latch circuit.